My Name Is Herobrine
by Herobrinegal
Summary: We all know Herobrine as a vicious mass-murderer. But when Steve and Alex meet him, can they change his ways and team up to save Notch's kingdom of Bedrockentia and maybe even Minecraft itself from a strange, frightening, mystery entity? (Sequel out! It's called My Name Is Dead)
1. When Castles Fall

Chapter 1: When Castles Fall

 **Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and I am quite proud of it. I hope to have maybe twenty chapters or so but we'll see! PM me your ideas for this fanfic. I hope you enjoy!**

 **-Sincerely, Herobrinegal**

Herobrine's POV: I grin devilishly as I walk towards a village, my white glowing with pure hatred for the ruler of the doomed place. Notch would pay for what he did to me. I sigh, realizing I hadn't slept in days, so I sit down against a tree and had my first dream in years.

 _I was running fast, my body already exhausted beyond belief but I kept running from the crazed ruler. Notch, my brother that I had once looked up to, was going to kill me. All because of an accident just a few hours ago. We had been testing a new invention that would forever change the little town of Bedrockentia, that would make us rich beyond belief. It was supposed to grant a secret wish of whoever activated it, and it had already granted Notch that he could be the king of Bedrockentia. Notch told me to try his invention. I did, and it granted me powers, but at a cost. My eyes would forever be glowing white instead of their once sapphire blue. His invention made me crazy, I had a desire to kill, to slaughter the innocent, to murder, and most of all, I wanted vengeance on my brother, for turning me into this- monster._

I shot up from the tree with swiftness beyond belief, from the nightmare of that fateful day when everything went wrong. I wipe the sweat from my brow and continue walking towards the village, where my brother would be waiting.

Notch's POV: I shiver, sitting atop my throne. A guard comes rushing into my throne room, panting. "What is it?" I ask, slightly annoyed.

"He-ro-brine has come back." The guard replies.

"What?!" I exclaim, jumping up from my throne.

"He's coming to the castle as we speak." The guard says worriedly.

"Tell everyone to be ready to evacuate." I say firmly.

"But-" the guard says, about to protest.

"I shall deal with my brother." I growl. The guard nods and rushes out of my throne room to order an evacuation.

Herobrine's POV: I had made it to the village and walked to the streets. When people saw me they screamed and ran into their houses. I grin evily as I walked through the empty streets to the castle. As soon as I got there, I noticed there wasn't any guards. But when I looked closer, I saw the castle in ruins and when I saw the culprit, I froze and my eyes widened in fear.

Notch's POV: When the guard left, there was suddenly a loud boom and the ceiling came crashing down and I barely escaped death. That's when I saw what had made it, a wither. I take my sword out and charged at the beast.


	2. The Wither

Chapter 2: The Wither

Notch's POV: I slashed at the wither and happened to look towards the entrance of my castle to see my little brother frozen in fear. I remembered when we were young we had played truth or dare together and I had asked Herobrine his darkest fear. "Withers." I mutter to myself what his reply had been, then realized my brother was going to get himself killed. "RUN!" I yelled to him, praying to snap him out of his trance. I continued fighting the wither, hoping he'd heard me.

Herobrine's POV: Herobrine jumped when he heard Notch's yell and backed up a little and was about to run when-

Notch's POV: My heart skipped a beat. It happened so fast. One second the wither was fighting me and the next it had turned towards my brother and shot a wither skull at him. It hit it's target. I screamed in rage and fear for my brother and stabbed the wither, killing it, then ran over to my brother.

Herobrine's POV: The wither had suddenly shot a wither skull at me and I tried to dodge but it hit me in the leg and I fell to the ground. I watch my brother kill the wither and he ran over to me.

Notch's POV: I crouch down next to my brother and examine his leg. "A-a-are y-you okay, Brine?" I stammer nervously, calling him the name I used to call him when we were kids.

Herobrine's POV: I didn't answer my big brother's question. I may be hurt and have the Wither Effect, but I still have my pride. I stand up on shaky legs and glare at him. " _Why doesn't he just kill me while I'm down?"_ I think to myself.

Notch's POV: I'm not surprised Herobrine didn't answer me, but the fact he managed to stand up on his own with his leg injured and he still had the Wither Effect did surprise me. " _He probably thinks I'm going to hurt him."_ I thought, standing up. I put my hands on his shoulders. "I'm not going to hurt you, okay? I want to help." I say to him.

Herobrine's POV: I pull away from his touch. " _Help? Last time we met he wanted to kill me."_ I thought, growling at him.

Notch's POV: " _I'm not going to let him suffer alone."_ I think triumphantly. I take a step towards him.

Herobrine's POV: I step away from him, looking behind me and seeing a forest. I look back at my brother then ran into the woods.

Notch's POV: "Wait!" I call out, but my brother had already disappeared into the thicket of trees. "Be safe." I say then I go to look for survivors.


	3. Do You Know Who I Am?

Chapter 3: Do you know who I am?

 **Another Author's Note: Hope you guys like it so far! ;-) This is the chapter when Herobrine meets: Steve! And maybe Alex!**

 **-Sincerely, Herobrinegal**

Herobrine's POV: I limp through the woods, my white eyes glowing. I hear footsteps and before I can react, a man shoved me hard to the dirt and held a sword to my throat.

Steve's POV: I had heard someone walking through the woods and had snuck up in front of them and pinned them to the ground. Upon further examination, this man was not the guy who keeps setting my house on fire but none other that the mass murderer, Herobrine. " _I cannot let him see I am actually terrified right now. They say if you let your guard down for an instant then he strikes."_ I thought to myself, narrowing my eyes at him.

Herobrine's POV: I whimper, this guy was putting all of his weight on my leg that the wither had hit. I try to squirm out of his grasp.

Steve's POV: I briefly wonder why he wasn't trying to kill me and look down to see the grass under one of his legs that I was putting my weight on soaked with blood. I gasp and stand up quickly.

Herobrine's POV: I glare weakly at the guy then attempt to stand up but found myself about to face plant on the ground.

Steve's POV: I set my sword on the ground and grab Herobrine's shoulders to keep him from falling and I realize he wouldn't be able to walk. I saw he was looking a bit dazed. "I'm going to carry you to my house to get you fixed up okay?" I ask, and before he could protest I picked him up bridal-style and start carrying him to my house.

Herobrine's POV: I squirm around in his grasp. " _As soon as I let my guard down he'll strike."_ I thought, whimpering and trying to get away from him.

Steve's POV: I look down at Herobrine. " _He's acting like an innocent scared child right now… not the murderer everyone says he is."_ I feel bad for him. "Shhhhh. It's okay." I whisper, stroking his back and trying to get him to calm down. I notice he'd started to sob. " _Whatever did this to him scared him bad."_ I thought. "Nothings going to hurt you." I say softly.

Herobrine's POV: I relax at his touch. " _I miss when my brother actually cared for me and didn't want to kill me."_ I thought, nuzzling up to the man's chest. It had started to snow and I had started shivering from the cold.

Steve's POV: I look down at Herobrine who had started to shiver. "We're almost to my house." I reassured him.

Herobrine's POV: I was about to say something when the constant, gentle thumping of the man's heart made me fall asleep.

Steve's POV: I look down at the sleeping being in my arms with a small smile, I look up and see my house in front of me and I opened the door and walked inside, closing it behind me. My dog, Dan, barked at me and I shushed him and gently placed Herobrine on the couch. I went to the chest in my living room and wrapped Herobrine's leg and put a blanket on him then went to my room and went to bed.


	4. Learning About You

Chapter 4: Learning About You

 **Author's Note: Please review! It would help a lot! ;-) Thanks for reading this far and have a nice day! BTW brief cussing scenes.**

Herobrine's POV: I wake up on a rather large wool couch and briefly wonder how in Bedrockentia I got here when it all came flooding back to me. I sigh, touching my injured leg to find it'd been bandaged. _"Great, there's already blood stains on them."_ I thought, looking at the red and white bandages. _"Now I just need to find where the guy keeps more of them."_ I think to myself, throwing the blanket off me. With a grunt, I stood up and hobbled over to the kitchen.

Steve's POV: I turn from my seat at the dining room table to see Herobrine practically limp into the kitchen. "Good morning, sunshine." I said to him sarcastically, I was quite amused at how the demi-god slept nearly half the day away.

Herobrine's POV: I jump nearly up to the ceiling when my host made the sarcastic comment. I rub my temples. "What time is it?" I ask with a yawn.

Steve's POV: I grin. "Noon." I reply. I suddenly feel a bit guilty for letting him sleep the whole day. _"He would probably have strangled me if I'd woke him up."_ I thought to myself, my grin fading.

Herobrine's POV: "Noon?!" I exclaim, then start pacing around the room, muttering to myself that I REALLY should have woken up sooner.

Steve's POV: I stand up and walk behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, what are you so worked up about?" I ask, a confused look etched on my face.

Herobrine's POV: **"MY BROTHER'S GONNA KILL ME!"** I yell. I half limp half run over to the small backpack I'd been carrying and took out the metal device that my brother gave me to use in case of an emergency.

* * *

Notch's POV: I hear a small beeping noise as I lay in bed and reach to turn off my alarm clock but it still doesn't stop beeping. _"Who would dare interrupt my afternoon nap?!"_ I think to myself before getting up and picking up the metal device that I used to communicate to important people with. I look at who was trying to call me and sigh in relief and use the mouthpiece to send a message to him. "Hello?" I ask through the machine.

* * *

Herobrine's POV: "Why the hell did you do that?!" I hiss through the mouthpiece.

Notch's POV: "Do what?" I ask my brother.

Herobrine's POV: **"BUILD THE DAMN WITHER!?"** I yell at the machine.

Steve's POV: I raise an eyebrow at Herobrine's and someone else's conversation but I decide not to interrupt.

Notch's POV: I flinch when my brother yells. "I d-didn't build it... I thought you did." I reply. _"This is getting just too weird."_ I thought _._

Herobrine's POV: "Shit! I didn't build it either!" I exclaim.

Steve's POV: There was suddenly a knock on the front door and I open it to find my girlfriend standing there.

Alex's POV: "Stevie! Stevie Stevie Stevie STEVIE!" I shout excitedly, bouncing up and down like a kid who just ate too much candy. It had been a WEEK since I saw him, waaaaaaaay too long for me.

Steve's POV: "Uh.. Alex, it's really not a good time right now. And it's not Stevie, it's STEVE." I reply with an annoyed sigh.

Alex's POV: "Awww, but Stevie's so much cuter!" I wail, booping his nose then shove past him into the living room.

* * *

 **Author's note: Sorry guys for the REALLY short chapters but I'm doing this on my phone so what looks like a lot really isn't. And also, sorry for the really big cliffhanger I promise I won't just randomly end the story like some annoying authors do. Anyway hope you enjoy! This isn't one if my best chapters yet but I guess it's pretty good. Have a nice day everyone!**


	5. Nice To Meet You

Chapter 5: "Nice" to Meet You  
Alex's POV: I skip giddily into the living room, wondering what Steve had meant when he had said, "Right now's not a good time." I stop mid-step and realize what Steve had meant. I stood behind the couch, looking at a man who looked WAY too much like my boyfriend from behind. _"It has to be him... there's nobody else it could be."_ I thought, holding back a gasp. I sneak up behind him and debate on whether or not to catch him by surprise. I knew Steve was in danger if he had snuck into my boyfriend's house. I jump at him and tackled him, pinning him to the ground.

Herobrine's POV: I yelp in surprise when I found myself abruptly pinned to the ground. I look out of the corner of my eye and saw a girl that looked about my age on top of me.

* * *

Notch's POV: I hear a startled yelp on the other end of the machine and grow worried. "Brother?! Are you okay?" I ask, hoping that he was.

Alex's POV: I snatch the strange device that Herobrine had dropped onto the ground after I'd heard someone talking through it. "Hello?" I ask through it.

Herobrine's POV: "Give that back!" I exclaim after seeing the orange-haired girl take my machine from where it had fallen on the floor. After she grins at me with a devilish gleam in her eye, I yell, **"IT'S MINE!"**

Notch's POV: I stare down at the small machine in my hand with a sigh. _"So my brother's already gotten himself in trouble. And what's worse, with a human girl."_ I sigh again and put the mouthpiece to my lips. "Ma'am, if you would please stop terrorizing my brother it would be greatly appreciated."

Steve's POV: I walk in to see Alex pinning Herobrine to the floor and I overhear who I perceive to be... NOTCH?! I run up to them, making Alex get off Herobrine and I snatch the machine from Alex's hand and ask through the mouthpiece, "Notch? Is that you?"

Herobrine's POV: I shakily stand up, looking over warily at the girl before looking back at the guy in from of me.

Notch's POV: I sigh then reply to whoever was on the other line. "Yes, it is me." I say.

Herobrine's POV: I grab the machine from the guy's hand and shoot the girl and guy a glare for taking my stuff. "Can I call you back later?" I ask my brother.

Notch's POV: I smile. "Yes, you may." I reply, hanging up.

Alex's POV: I turn to Steve, crossing my arms. "You've got a lot of explaining to do." I say to him.

* * *

Steve's POV: "...-and that's what happened." I say, finishing explaining what had happened yesterday to Alex. I sat in between Herobrine and Alex on the couch, looking at them both.

Alex's POV: I turn to Herobrine. "What injured you?" I question him.

Herobrine's POV: I almost scowl at her question but reluctantly reply, "A wither."

Steve's POV: My eyes widen. "A wither?! Who built it?" I ask nervously.

Herobrine's POV: I shrug. "I do not know." I reply.

Alex's POV: "I-I-Is it dead?" I inquire.

Herobrine's POV: "Yes it is dead, no longer a threat to anyone." I reply, turning the opposite direction from them so they could not see my expression.

Steve's POV: I turn to Alex, she smiles at me then gets up and walks over in front of Herobrine.

Alex's POV: I walk up in front of Herobrine and kneel in front of him. "Something wrong?" I ask, snapping my fingers in front of his face after noticing he wasn't blinking.

Steve's POV: I stand up and kneel down next to Alex. After a minute I realized what happened. "He fell asleep with his eyes open." I reassure my girlfriend.

Alex's POV: I stand up. "That's weird." I say.

Steve's POV: "More like creepy." I reply, standing up too and looking down at Herobrine. "Let's let him sleep." I say more quietly and I walk outside with Alex trailing behind me.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading this far (like I always say) and sorry I kinda had writer's block so if anyone has more ideas for the story that'd be great! Have a nice day everyone! ;-)**


	6. Dream Of Red

Chapter 5: Dream Of Red

 **Author's Note: So some of this chapter will be a dream of a certain character's so these parts will be labeled in "|" just so everyone knows. Hope y'all like the story so far! :-)**

Herobrine's POV: | I run through a forest, constantly looking behind me as I had the fear of being watched. I've no idea who'd be watching me though, much less chasing me. As soon as my doubt's started to nag at me, I saw it. A figure with blood-red eyes. I blink after a split second and when I open my eyes, the figure was gone. I keep running, my stamina seemed to decrease but I kept running, away from whatever it was that I'd seen. I ran and ran and ran until I suddenly was pushed onto my back. Or at least, I had thought I would land on the hard ground. I didn't. The figure pushed me off a cliff that I hadn't noticed before, and I was able to get a better look at the figure. The figure had a weird white hoodie that came up to his face, the only thing you could see were his eyes, red ones. He grinned, and his teeth were a mix of yellow and gold. I gasp and look down, about to hit the bottom of the cliff then- | I jump up, hitting my head hard on something I clearly didn't notice, and I heard a pained groaned from above me. I open my eyes and look at the girl from earlier, who must have been watching me when I was asleep before I suddenly whammed straight into her face. I look at her with a confused look, wondering why she'd been watching me in my sleep.

Alex's POV: I rub my head then look down at him with a small smile. "I came in to check on you." I explain, mentally face palming since that had sounded better in my head then aloud.

Herobrine's POV: "Oh." I reply, yawning before turning around on the couch and closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep again.

Alex's POV: I look out the window. It looked to be about 12:00 PM. I sighed and yawned as well before going to the guest bedroom and fell asleep.

Steve's POV: I woke up and yawned, I quietly went into the kitchen. I look at my clock which said it was pretty early in the morning. I sigh, getting up and starting to cook breakfast.

Herobrine's POV: I wake up to the smell of something delicious. I follow my nose into the kitchen and see the guy cooking something in the furnace. I walk up behind him and try to peek over his shoulder but since he was a bit taller than me I couldn't see what smelled so good.

Steve's POV: I felt like there was someone behind me and I turn slightly and see poor Herobrine trying to peek over my shoulder at what I was cooking. I laugh. "It's roast mutton." I explain, turning back to cooking.

Herobrine's POV: My mouth starts to water and I smile before going back to the living room and sitting on the couch. I grab the machine from earlier, one of my brother's advisor's greatest invention- the phone. It was a late prototype, but it worked and that was all I cared about. I call my brother and wait for an answer.

* * *

Notch's POV: I was about to walk out of my room when the phone rang. I sigh, wondering why whoever it was can't wait until I've finished repairing at least one room in the castle besides my room. I walk to the phone and pick it up. "Yes, Brine?" I ask through the mouthpiece of the phone.

Herobrine's POV: I growl. "Don't call me that." I snap at my brother.

Notch's POV: I frown. "You didn't mind when I called you that earlier." I reply, I really didn't want to get in a fight with my brother for a stupid reason but it seemed I would anyway.

Herobrine's POV: "I never said I didn't." I say.

Notch's POV: "I just assumed-" I start to say but Herobrine cut me off.

Herobrine's POV: **"WELL THEN DON'T ASSUME."** I hiss, hanging up the phone abruptly.

Notch's POV: "Wait don't hang up!" I exclaim, but he already did. With reluctance, I go back to repairing the castle.

Herobrine's POV: I put the phone down on the couch and sit up and storm outside, ignoring the guy's warning that I wasn't ready to go out there yet. I wander into the woods.

Alex's POV: I wake up and go into the kitchen and watch Herobrine storm out the door. I turn to Steve. "What was that all about?" I ask.

Steve's POV: I shrug. "I guess he got mad at whoever he had called." I reply, finishing making breakfast and setting three plates of cooked mutton on the dining table.

Alex's POV: "Well I suppose I should bring him back before his food gets cold." I say, not waiting for an answer from my boyfriend and I walk outside. I wander into the woods, I had a feeling I knew where Herobrine would be- and I didn't like it one bit.

Herobrine's POV: As I walk through the woods, I felt a strange pull of magic that guided me. I walk for what seems to be a long time, before coming to a strange treehouse that looked rather familiar. It was made of a beautiful wood that seemed to not exist. The wood smelled of honey and tree sap and I somehow know the smell of it. I climb up the rather new ladder and go inside the treehouse. There was flowers in flower pots all around, there were many chests and a bed in the corner. On the bed lay a sleeping child who looked familiar though I couldn't think of why. I walk up to the figure and lightly poke her shoulder. She turns towards me, the most innocent expression etched onto her face. Then suddenly she grabs my arm inhumanly tight and I yelp in surprise. That's when everything changed. The wood walls turned dark and ugly and the bed became old and rotted. The chests disappeared and the diamonds turned to sticks and the flowers turned dead. The innocent looking girl that had ahold of my arm turned into a terrifying creature with black, souless eyes and fang-like teeth. Her body turned to bone and her fingers turned to claws. I scream, realizing it was a trap to kill innocent people. The creature that had a tight grip on my arm was a vampire.

Alex's POV: I had just gotten to the fake treehouse when I heard a scream. I run over to the ladder and start to climb.

Herobrine's POV: The creature grins, it's sharp teeth showing and suddenly it throws me out of the treehouse. Instead of landing on the ground like I'd anticipated, I landed on something rather- not as hard.

Alex's POV: I look up to see Herobrine falling. I jump off the ladder and land on the ground to break his fall and he lands on top of me. I gasp then ask, "Are you alright?!"

Herobrine's POV: I nod then stand up, looking down at her.

Alex's POV: I stand up too, trying to hide the cut on my wrist I had gotten.

Herobrine's POV: I saw blood dripping from her wrist and grab her arm and examine it.

Alex's POV: I pull away from his grasp. "I am fine." I say.

Herobrine's POV: "Sure you are." I say sarcastically, looking up at the treehouse which had turned inviting once again. I shudder and grab the girl's arm and start walking in the direction of the house.

Alex's POV: "I can walk by myself." I mutter, but let him lead me anyways.

Herobrine's POV: I saw it was getting dark, and suddenly an arrow was coming straight for Alex but she didn't notice it. I teleport us a few feet away, the arrow harmlessly hitting a tree.

Alex's POV: "What the-" I say, looking to the spot we were just at and seeing the arrow where I had been standing. "You saved me?" I ask.

Herobrine's POV: "Yes." I reply dismissively, and I started walking again, dragging her along with me.

Alex's POV: I try to think of something to say when it suddenly comes to mind. "We haven't been properly introduced yet." I say.

Herobrine's POV: "We have not." I reply.

Alex's POV: "Well um, I'm Alex and my boyfriend who you met yesterday is Steve." I explain.

Herobrine's POV: "Nice to meet you, Alex." I said.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So this chapter kind of is part one of chapter 7 if that makes any sense but anyway hope you've enjoyed and this is probably the longest chapter so far. :-)**


	7. Bring Back My Sanity

Chapter 7: Bring Back My Sanity

 **Author's note: This chapter mainly revolves around Brine (Herobrine) so it's not entirely necessary to read but if you want to learn more about him then read away! Also if you want to learn about Brine and Notch's back story read my fanfic: What Was That? Asked The Demi-God.**

Herobrine's POV: Me and Alex still had a long while before we got back to Steve's house so I start to think of my past.

 _"Nobody truly knows me. Not really, anyway. They think they do but they don't. They make totems to make me come to their worlds but they don't work. They worship me. They fear me. But nobody really knows my story. Not even my big brother. Not even my enemies. Not even my friends. They'll never know. I've kept it a secret this long. I can keep a secret for as long as I live. And I will._

 _They don't know how as I was born an outcast. A freak. A kid with white glowing eyes that didn't belong. My brother cared for me though. He did. He might even still. I don't care for him though. I used to. But now I don't. He'll figure out why soon enough._

 _It had started when I was six years old and he was fifteen. We were playing in a river. My brother told me to jump in. I did, and the river swept me away. He just watched as I nearly drowned. An hour later, I returned home. My family was overjoyed. My brother acted as though I had gone missing. I hadn't._

 _And then, years later, he made that machine. "It can grant any wish!" He'd said. "Try it!" He'd said. I had and he acted like I was a monster. I showed him my new powers: teleportation and magic wielding. He thought I would kill him. He said I was a freak. He said he had hated me. Well now he'd pay. That figure in my dream was him in disguise. I'm sure of it. It must be. It has to be. He'll pay. He'll pay for what he did to me."_

Alex's POV: We had gotten to the house and I stepped inside with Herobrine trailing behind me.

Herobrine's POV: I sit down on the couch, watching Alex go to the kitchen then bandage her wound. She grabs two plates of food and comes back and holds one out to me. "You hungry?" She asks. I nod.

Alex's POV: I hand a plate to him then sit next to him on the couch and began eating.

Steve's POV: I sit next to Alex, I had already eaten and watched them eat.

Herobrine's POV: "You were right Steve, I should not have left the house." I say suddenly, then continue eating.

Steve's POV: I look surprised he knew my name then realized Alex must have told him. "It's very dangerous to go alone out there." I reply.

Herobrine's POV: "I am quite aware of that now." I say to him.

Steve's POV: "What happened to you two?" I ask them.

Alex's POV: "He got caught up in the trap." I reply.

Herobrine's POV: "It wasn't my fault!" I counter.

Alex's POV: "I'm sure it wasn't." I said.

Steve's POV: I snicker. They were acting like an old married couple.


	8. What's The Matter, Old Friend

Chapter 7: What's The Matter, Old Friend?

Herobrine's POV: I reluctantly follow behind Steve and Alex, they'd made me agree to follow them to the city. On one condition. I have to wear a blindfold. Because if people saw me, they'd freak out. So I staggered along, following behind the sounds of their footsteps.

Steve's POV: We soon reach the city then I felt something slam into my back as a result of my abrubt stop. I turn around. "Sorry, Herobrine." I say, helping him back on his feet.

Herobrine's POV: "You should have warned me you were stopping." I reply.

Steve's POV: " I had forgotten to." I said.

Alex's POV: I grab Herobrine by the arm and start walking into the crowd of people.

Steve's POV: I follow after them so as not to get lost.

Alex's POV: We come to an apple stand and I exchange an emerald for ten apples with a villager before walking away with Steve. We walk for a while before I notice that the only noise was both of our feet. "Where's Herobrine?!" We both ask at the same time before we run off in different directions to search for him.

Herobrine's POV: I had realized I was lost a long time ago but I didn't dare take my blindfold off my eyes.

Suddenly I felt someone grab my arm and pull me into what I thought to be a dark alleyway. I struggle in their grasp and their hand went over my mouth before I tried to call for help. I heard the figure whisper into my ear in a creepy, singsong whisper.

"Remember or your next, and trust me, don't forget." It rhymed. I look up at my captor when they suddenly tear the blindfold off my eyes and uncover my mouth.

"Rolan?" I ask weakly, staring at him with narrowed eyes before fainting from the shock of seeing my old friend.

* * *

Notch's POV: I walk through the city, looking for supplies to fix my castle when a guy younger then me runs into me.

Steve's POV: I look up to see who I'd run into to see Notch. "Have you seen him?!" I ask hopefully.

Notch's POV: "Seen who?" I ask.

Steve's POV: "Your brother." I reply with a small smile.

Notch's POV: "You know my brother?" I asked him.

Steve's POV: I nod and briefly explained how I met Herobrine to him.

Notch's POV: "I knew he'd be okay..." I mutter. "Where'd you see him last?" I inquire.

Steve's POV: "Follow me." I reply, turning around and leading Notch to where I last saw his brother.


	9. Give Me A Break

Chapter 9: Give Me A Break

 **Author's Note: *Spoiler Alert* this chapter will be the beginning of a quest for Steve, Herobrine, Alex, and Notch. Hope you enjoy! Also more cussing scenes in this chapter FYI. :-)**

Herobrine's POV: I wake up on the ground of an alleyway, confused. _"Was it all a dream?"_ I thought, then realized I didn't have the blindfold on. I look around for it, but it wasn't there. _"It had to have been real then."_ I conclude with a sigh. I stand up and start walking to where I last was with Steve and Alex.

Alex's POV: I meet back up with Steve and Notch at the apple stand from earlier and Notch explains to us what had happened that had gotten his brother hurt.

We all sit on a curb near the road when we heard screaming from nearby us and a swarm of people run past us. We all smile, knowing who had scared the crap out of those people.

Herobrine's POV: I walk down the streets, people running away from me as soon as they saw who I was. I grin wickedly and my grin fades when I see Steve, Alex, and- oh great. My brother's here.

Notch's POV: I stand up when I see my brother walking towards us with a rather pissed off look on his face. I walk up to him and we both stare at each other for a few minutes. I finally hug him tightly and felt him squirm in my grasp but I had expected he'd do that so I wasn't surprised. "Why'd you run off?" I whisper.

Herobrine's POV: "I didn't want to have you babysit me." I growl, once again trying to get out of his strong grip.

Notch's POV: I laugh, letting go of him and ruffling his hair. "Like I did when you were seven." I reply with a sideways grin.

Herobrine's POV: "I don't remember that." I said.

Notch's POV: "You don't? You don't remember when someone threw a potion at you and Rolan had to take you to my castle?" I ask. _"Why wouldn't he remember that?"_

Herobrine's POV: I shake my head. "What happened?" I inquire.

Notch's POV: I frown, if I told him he'd probably go on a rampage again like when it first happened. "Nothing important." I lie.

Herobrine's POV: I raise an eyebrow but stay silent and watch as Steve and Alex walk over to us.

Steve's POV: I look at Herobrine and then I notice something terrifying behind him. "AH!" I yelp, jumping backwards a few feet.

Alex's POV: I notice the strange creature too and I step back next to Steve. "N-Notch?!" I whisper, trying to get his attention.

Notch's POV: I see what had made Steve and Alex so freaked out and my eyes widen and I step back next to Alex. "Brine," I whisper, "c-come o-over here."

Herobrine's POV: I look at them, confused. _"There's something behind me. But what- no. Don't look. Don't turn around, DON'T turn around... too late."_ I thought, turning around to face whatever was behind me.

It was a figure. The one from my dream. The same one with red eyes. I yelp, jumping backwards and bumping into my brother. Next to the figure was... Rolan?!

Notch's POV: I recognize both of them. One was Rolan, Herobrine's once most loyal advisor who had disappeared about a year ago without a trace. The other was one of my advisors. Well, it was but it wasn't. My advisor had worn a cute white hoodie that covered his face and he had blue eyes that were the only thing that could be seen with him wearing it. This figure had red eyes and dark splotches that covered the hoodie. And he had CLAWS. "R-Rolan... Mark... what happened to you?!" I ask.

Entity 303's POV (AKA Mark, formerly): "We are not your friends anymore." I hiss. "I am formerly the enderdragon, and I have taken over your stupid little advisor's body." I say, my red eyes glowing menacingly. "And this-" I point a claw at Ron, formerly known as Rolan, "Is my son, Ron. We have taken over your friends bodies so we can take over all of Bedrockentia and soon Minecraft."

Ron's POV (AKA Rolan, formerly): I nod at my father's statement, putting my hand on his shoulder and teleporting us away.

Herobrine's POV: "We have to stop them." I say, being the first to break the silence after they left.

Steve's POV: "Excuse me? We?!" I ask.

Notch's POV: I grin proudly. "Yes, we. Are you two with us?" I ask Alex and Steve.

Alex's POV: "Of course!" I exclaim, elbowing Steve.

Steve's POV: I shrug. "Sure." I reply with a sigh.

Herobrine's POV: "Great!" I say, grinning giddily.

* * *

 **Author's Note: DUN DUN DUN! XD Thanks for reading this far and I hope everyone likes the story! I'll update my other fanfic to explain what Herobrine has forgotten after "all these years." Lol so anyway thanks for reading and have a nice day!**


	10. Destiny Has A Place For You

Chapter 10: The Plan

 **Author's Note: I hope all of the fans are still here! 😕 It's been a very long time since I updated but today's the day for fresh ideas and fanfic! Always open for suggestions for any of my fan fiction stories, also! Gonna try a different way of writing! Starts off in Steve's POV.**

* * *

I looked around, resisting the urge to kick the person carrying me. _Why on the whole world of Minecraft did I AGREE to this?!_ I thought. Herobrine was carrying me piggyback after I'd gotten too tired to walk. I didn't understand how Alex was still able to walk. Wasn't her feet killing her?! Herobrine had agreed to carry me after Notch practically died of laughter when Alex had turned red as a tomato when I'd asked her if she wouldn't mind carrying me. I couldn't see why Herobrine had agreed to it though. I mean, I know he owed me for helping him, but still. I thought this guy had a really big ego. Or maybe he does, which is probably why we're taking the long way to our destination because we don't want to be seen. Yeah, he definitely has a big ego. Herobrine suddenly stopped, making me jump in surprise. "Why are we stopping?" I questioned, peering over his shoulder but he blocked my view.

* * *

 **Herobrine's POV** : I stopped, and Steve asked me why we were stopping and tried to peer over my shoulder, but I held my hand up, blocking his view. "You don't want to see what's happened here." I told him, continuing to walk. I heard Steve gasp when he saw what I told him not to look at. I looked at the village, burned to a crisp, pools of mortal-most-likely-villager blood littering random places in the buildings. "W-w-w-what happened h-h-here?" Alex stuttered, walking behind Notch. "Someone probably had to teach the villagers a lesson, a very bad one indeed." Notch said, obviously disgusted at whoever destroyed these inoccent villagers homes and lives. "Steve?" I asked, addressing him. "What?" Steve asked. "Would you mind getting off for a second?" I asked.

* * *

 **Steve's POV:** I cautiously got off of Herobrine's back and tried not to look around. "What's wrong?" Notch asked Herobrine. "I want to have a look around." Was all Herobrine said before walking into one of the buildings. I looked over at Notch and he shrugged, he motioned for me and Alex to follow him and we walked to a few trees lining the village and sat down, waiting for Herobrine to continue looking around this sad place.

* * *

 **Herobrine's POV:** I had had the sudden urge to look around, but I don't know why. In this building I'm in the walls are charred and the roof has caved in. I had felt a presence in this house though. Like something was still waiting. Still praying. Still hoping.

I shrugged the feeling off and turned around to leave when I heard a small cry. I turned towards the noise, taken aback. A small brown puppy crawled through the rubble and barked at me. I knelt down to pet it, but it ran back under the rubble and pulled out a blanket. Looking closer, I saw there was something in the blanket. I cautiously unraveled it.

In the blanket there was a little girl, only 10 years old. She had red hair and when she opened her eyes they were the color of lava. The girl was not a villager, I could tell. I'd heard that villagers were taking care of people like us' children, but I never believed it was true. Apparently the villagers are how all of us learn to fish and hunt and fight. Of course, they erase your memory once you grow into an adult, so you just believe that you were born knowing how to do everything.

I smiled down at the girl, and she looked up at me and asked, "Where's Sapphire?" I looked confused. "Who?" I replied. The girl looked on the verge of tears. "My puppy!" She exclaimed, she looks like she'd start bawling. I walked over to the dog- Sapphire- and showed the child. She smiled happily, her eyes started to close and she fell asleep. I grabbed Sapphire in one arm and held the girl in the other and walked out of the building to Notch, Alex, and Steve.

* * *

 **Alex's POV:** I looked at Herobrine and the dog and girl in his arms. I gasped when I saw the girl and Herobrine handed her to me. I looked down at the sleeping child, she was wrapped in a white blanket with real gold edges. I looked at the dog, who had on a gold collar. "They look like royalty.* Both me and Steve said at the same time.

* * *

 **Notch's POV:** I nodded at the statement of Alex and Steve. I grabbed the puppy from my brother. "Where'd you find them?" I asked him, and all eyes turned to him. "In there." Said Herobrine, pointing to a building that looked the worst shape out of all of them.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you liked this chapter. Just a random little idea I thought I'd try out. Anyway, I cannot think of a name for the little girl in this chapter. Any ideas? :3**


	11. On Our Way Again

**Author's note: YAAAAAY! Another update after so long 😅! Sorry for the wait...**

* * *

Herobrine's POV: I sighed. I looked over at the little girl, Melody, who was walking beside me with her dog. I felt bad for her, having to go through what she had at such a young age.

* * *

Melody's POV: I looked around. The woods were very dark since it was night, and I don't want to be walking through them. The only light was Briney's eyes so I walked with him, plus he made me feel safe, unlike that girl who wants to braid my hair, or the guy who looks a lot like Briney, or Briney's brother, who fawns over me.

"Where are we going?" I asked, and blushed when everyone looked at me.

* * *

Herobrine's POV: "We're going to my mansion. You'll be safe there," I said before anyone could say anything, but I knew all three of them would object.

* * *

Notch's POV: "What?! How will she be safe in the Nether?" I exclaimed.

"The monsters will watch over her," my brother replied.

"That's dangerous!" Alex objected from next to me.

"Yeah!" Steve agreed. I sighed. I hated to admit it, but Herobrine was right. Nobody knew where his mansion was in the Nether, and it was the most heavily guarded place in all of Bedrockentia, that even my army would not be able to get through to even get inside.

"You're right. But who will watch over her?" I asked.

* * *

Alex's POV: "I can stay and watch her," I offered.

"Then I'll stay too!" Steve said.

"N-" Notch started to say.

"No, Alex, you stay with us and Steve can watch over Melody," Herobrine interrupted.

"Fine," I said with a sigh.

* * *

Steve's POV: "Why am I stuck with the kid?" I asked angrily.

I flinched when Herobrine turned and glared at me. He flashed a creepy grin.

"Is there a problem?" He asked.

"N-no! Of course not! I just don't really like the Ne-" I started to say, but realized Herobrine would probably kill me if I criticized where he lived. "I'll stay and watch her," I said.

"Good," Herobrine said.

"Thanks Steve!" Alex said, hugging me. She skipped over to Melody. "Uncle Steve's gonna watch you until we get back!" She said to Melody.

"If he's the uncle, who's the dad?" Herobrine and Notch asked at the same time.

"Uhh," Alex said nervously. "Well would you have preferred Daddy Steve?"

"No!" I exclaimed.

Herobrine smirked. _Is there something she's hiding?_

 **Author's note: Short but sweet chapter, I know. Hmmm, it seems like Alex might have a secret crush... who could it be? But she'll have to choose between one of the two lookalikes, won't she? ;) Please review!**


	12. Danger

**Author's Note: Switching point of view because it's easier. Might switch it back and forth for certain points in the story. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Herobrine, Melody, Steve, Alex, and Notch had finally gotten to Herobrine's "house" in the Overworld. If one could call it a house. Hero had explained that he never actually used the house as, well, a house. They all went inside, and they could see why. The house had carpet, and consisted only of a Nether Portal in the middle of the room, a few chests scattered around, and a furnace.

Herobrine grabbed Melody's hand, almost protectively, and walked with her into the portal. They disappeared in a few seconds. Steve, Alex, and Notch looked at each other and smiled. They could tell Herobrine was protective over Melody. They wouldn't be surprised if he thought of her as his own daughter. They followed after Herobrine, and went into the portal, Alex carrying Sapphire so she wouldn't hurt herself when they got to the Nether.

Melody looked around when they got to the Nether. "It's so pretty!" she exclaimed.

"Pretty?" Herobrine asked, surprised. He was wondering how the Nether could be pretty.

"Yeah! Fire's so pretty! And look!" she squealed excitedly, running over to some netherack that was on fire. She pointed to the fire. "It's dancing!"

He shook his head, amused. "Just don't touch the fire. It'll burn you, and that would really hurt."

"Okay!" Melody said, giggling as she ran around the Nether, looking at the fire. Herobrine watched her like a hawk. The moment he looked away, when everyone else came through the portal, he heard a bloodcurdling shriek. His eyes darted to the source. There was Melody, crying her eyes out on the ground, cradling her hand.

Herobrine ran over. "What's wrong?! Are you okay?"

"It bit me," was all she said, showing him her injured arm. It was severely burned.

"I told you not to touch the fire," Hero said sternly. That demeanor vanished when Melody sniffled. "Let's have Alex patch you up, 'kay?" he asked softly. Melody nodded. He picked her up and went over to Alex, Notch, and Steve. He handed her to Alex, and Melody hugged Sapphire while Alex looked at her injury.

"Let's go," Herobrine said, and led the way to his mansion. Alex, Steve, and Notch followed him.

Alex gasped when she saw it. "Wow," she said in awe. The mansion was huge, like a giant looming monster blocking your view of everything else. Thousands upon thousands of Nether mobs surrounded the castle, all ready to fight. A baby creeper ran up to Herobrine, making sizzling sounds. It sounded excited. Almost like it was a dog.

Herobrine laughed, patting the small creeper's head. "Now, now, Izule. Wait for me to get in the house," he said, and the Creeper sizzled again, impatient. Herobrine shook his head, going up to the mobs blocking the entrance. All the mobs turned to Alex, Notch, and Steve. Hero held up his hands, his eyes glowing menacingly. The mobs immediately went back to guarding the castle, not caring about the humans since they were obviously not a threat.

Herobrine walked into the mansion, the mobs moving out of his way. Everyone followed him. Izule rubbed up against Alex's leg as she followed Steve and Notch into the mansion. "Hi, little guy," she said, giggling as the Creeper chirped and made noises like the baby it was.

"Are you sure that little... _thing_ won't blow up when it gets the chance?" Steve asked.

"Yes. Creepers can't blow up when they are babies. Their parents teach them how they would blow up when they turn into adults, but the muscles that allow them to explode don't develop until they reach adulthood. The only reason they make that sizzling sound is to protect themselves from players. Most people hear that noise and run away, and the Creepers rely on that fact so that their children are safe. And the only reason I know for a fact that Izule won't grow into an adult is because a witch accidentally threw a potion on him that makes it so he can't grow up," Herobrine replied.

"How do you know all that?" Alex asked, suprised.

"Hostile mobs aren't as bad as you think," Hero replied, smiling.

"I don't entirely agree with you on that," Steve said.

"Whatever," Herobrine replied, shrugging.

* * *

~ _A few hours later_ ~

Steve and Herobrine sat in an air conditioned room. Alex was busy bathing Melody in the large private bathroom, and Notch was playing with Sapphire in the backyard, which was fenced in and not dangerous. Herobrine looked at Steve.

"Sorry for being rude to you earlier..." he said.

"No, no, it's fine! I can tell how you feel about Melody. We all feel that way about her. She just needs to be protected until we can find her relatives or something. Then she'll be safe," Steve replied.

"She'd be safer with us."

"And why is that?"

"Because Entity 303 and Ron might find out about her. She would be in huge danger if we had her leave before then."

"No it wouldn't! She would be safer with her family. They haven't seen her with us yet. She would just be a normal girl to them."

"With all the things that are happening? They might go destroying villages again. And if she is royalty, then royalty is probably the first people they'll attack!" Herobrine yelled.

"All the royalty in Bedrockentia are heavily guarded. They won't be able to get to her."

"She's safer here. The Nether mobs will protect her!" Hero insisted.

"And what if they don't? They are mobs, Brine. They don't have the capacity to understand what to do if humans attacked, or worse."

" _Don't call me that. And **NEVER** say that the mobs are not as smart as you. They are. And if you doubt that, well you just wait and see," _Herobrine growled, standing up and storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Alex finished bathing Melody, and helped her change clothes. They went back to the room Steve was in just as Herobrine stormed out of the room and down the hall.

"What happened?" she asked Steve.

"Me and him got in a fight, that's all," Steve replied.

"Oh," she muttered softly. After a while, Notch came into the room, Sapphire trailing behind him.

"Can I go visit Briney?" Melody asked.

"Yes, you may," Alex said, and Melody went out of the room and went to Herobrine's room.

Izule walked around in circles around Alex, and stopped when he saw Notch. He went over to him. Notch looked down at Izule, waving in greeting to the tiny creature. Izule stared up at him.

"Boob!" Izule suddenly screeched, staring up at Notch still. Alex and Steve laughed.

"I didn't know... Creepers... could... talk!" Alex said between a fit of giggles.

"Boob boob boob boob boob boob boob boob boob!" Izule exclaimed, running around Notch. Notch kneeled down, causing Izule to run into him.

"Now, now, little Izule. You can't go around saying such things," he said, patting the young Creeper's head. Steve rolled his eyes, wondering why Notch was speaking to the creature. Steve was surprised when Izule nodded. "Now, if you want to talk, only say appropriate things please," Notch continued.

"Ok!" Izule exclaimed, going back to running around people.

"How'd you do that?" Steve asked.

"Easy. I just told him what not to do. He isn't stupid," Notch replied.

"Not stupid!" Izule exclaimed, looking at Steve and sticking his tongue out. Steve did the same. The Creeper giggled and hopped up onto the couch next to him. Izule suddenly smelled something delicious in Steve's pocket. He used one of his legs to paw at his pocket.

"Hey!" Steve said, "Stop that!"

Izule looked up at him. "Bean?" he squeaked, giving him puppy dog eyes. Steve was confused, until he realized what the Creeper wanted. He took a cocoa bean out of his pocket. Izule jumped up and tried to grab it from his hand.

"No," Steve said. Izule looked up at him, confused. "Not until you say please."

"Bean pwease?" Izule asked. Steve laughed.

"Good enough," he said, giving the cocoa bean to him. Izule quickly ate it.

"Tank you!" Izule replied, jumping down from the couch and running out of the room using a dog door.

"See? Creepers are smart," Herobrine said, leaning against the doorframe. He had listened to what had happened for a while. Melody ran after Izule.

"I guess," Steve replied.

* * *

Melody followed Izule outside. Izule looked at her. "Why you follow me?" he asked.

"You're the only one here that's near my age!" Melody said. "Come on, let's play tag!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Izule replied.

"You're it!" Melody said, touching him. She ran off, Izule chasing after her. Izule was much faster than her, but went slow enough to be fair to her. He eventually caught up, and poked her leg with his head.

"Tag!" he said, running away from her. Melody chased after him. Izule ran, looking back every few minutes. On one of the times he looked backwards, he ran into someone. He looked at Melody and saw she looked terrified. He looked at who he had ran into and saw why she was scared. This person had red eyes. Entity 303 grinned.

"Hello, little ones," Entity 303 said with a smirk. Izule stared at him, scared. He heard a ruckus and looked over at the mansion. Almost all of the Nether mobs guarding it were dead. The rest were fighting a single Enderman valiantly. But they were failing. The Enderman was much stronger than them. It was much stronger than a normal Enderman.

"Run!" Izule yelled, looking at Melody. Melody bolted to the mansion. Ron finished off the last of the guards, except one. He dragged the Wither Skeleton by her arm, and grabbed Melody. He let go of the Wither Skeleton.

"Go get Herobrine and the others. Tell them that if they try to fight us, we'll kill them," Ron said. As soon as he said this, Entity 303 grabbed Izule.

The Wither Skeleton, Lydia, nodded. She ran into the mansion, and into the room where everyone was.

"What is it, Lydia?" Herobrine asked.

"Someone has captured the little girl and Izule! They said if you tried to fight them then they would kill them."

"Like _hell_ we won't fight them," Herobrine growled, running out of the room.

"Brine, wait!" Notch yelled, running after him. Alex and Steve looked at each other before running after them.

* * *

Herobrine and Notch got there first. Steve and Alex got there soon after. Entity 303 smirked. "Well it seems that the tides have turned in our favor-" he started to say, when something none of them were ever expecting happened. Izule exploded in his arms. But since he had had to hold the Creeper close to his chest, the explosion blew away most of Entity 303's chest. He fell backwards, dead.

"DAD!" Ron screamed, nearly dropping Melody as he ran over to his body. He touched him with his free hand. Ron glared at everyone.

"You'll regret this," he hissed, holding a sword to Melody's heart. He drew the sword back, and stabbed her. Or at least, he thought it was her, until he realized it wasn't. Notch, Alex, and Steve had tried to run to Ron, to stop him, but they wouldn't have made it in time. Herobrine had watched him in horror. If he had teleported to him, he wouldn't be able to stop him from stabbing her. So he did the one thing he could- he teleported in front of Melody, and took the blow for her.


	13. The Moment My Life Ended

Time seemed to freeze. Notch ran over to his brother as he fell to the ground.

"Notch, wait!" Steve yelled, but he didn't listen. Ron let go of Melody.

"Now we're even," he growled, picking up his dad's body. Ron turned around to go back to the portal, when Lydia shot an arrow at him. It pierced Ron's heart. He fell to the ground, and for a few seconds he stared off into space. He thought he saw the End, and saw his dead mother, the previous Ender Dragon, looming over him. She nuzzled him. "Mom...?" he asked quietly, his eyes glazed over.

Steve and Alex had went over to Notch. Alex kneeled down next to Ron, feeling bad for him. "It's okay, you're gonna get to see your mom again," she said softly, knowing he was hallucinating. She held his hand until he died. She stood up afterwards and went back over to Steve.

"Why'd you do that?" Steve asked.

"He deserved to die happy, even if he was evil," Alex replied, smiling. Notch sat down next to his brother. Tears formed in his eyes.

"We're gonna get you to a hospital! You're gonna be okay, just please stay awake!" Notch begged, picking Herobrine up. His brother flinched, his face scrunched in pain.

"I'm fine," he insisted, though clearly he wasn't. He was dying, and he knew it. Steve put a hand on Notch's shoulder.

"We wouldn't get there in time. And if we did, there isn't anything they could do," Steve said sadly. Notch looked heartbroken. He hugged Herobrine to his chest.

"Why would you be so stupid?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"It was worth it. She... she gets to live," Herobrine replied, his eyes slowly starting to close. Alex and Steve went over to him, knowing he didn't have long left.

"You're a hero, you know that? I'll make sure everyone knows what you've done today," Steve said, smiling. Herobrine smiled weakly back, looking at him. Steve stepped back so he could see Alex.

"Thanks for everything," Alex said, tears in her eyes.

"No problem," Herobrine replied. You could barely hear his voice. Melody went over and hugged him.

"Thanks for saving me. I love you," she said, crying. Herobrine only smiled at her. Before he died, he used the last of his power to bring Izule back to life, so Melody would have a friend to be with her.

"Izule! You're back!" Melody exclaimed, hugging the Creeper tightly.

"I love you brother. I'll make sure everyone can see you again," Notch said, stroking his brother's hand until he took his last breath.

* * *

~ _Weeks later_ ~

Notch had kept his last promise to his brother. He had gone to a sorcerer, and paid him a lot of money to do one thing- allow Herobrine to come back as a ghost. Herobrine could only do this for an hour a day, though. So, every day, Herobrine would randomly appear in Steve and Alex's house as a ghost. He would visit Melody in her room in the house, and read her stories, and tell her wonderful stories of his adventures when he was alive. He would visit the jungle, and bring Izule cocoa beans.

He would visit his brother's castle, and Notch would talk to him about what was going on in his life. And he would visit Alex and Steve, and give them random little presents. He even attended their wedding and their baby shower!

Everyone anticipated Herobrine's visits. It was always fun to see him, and they made the most of it. And Alex and Steve's two baby girls, Angela and Lola, loved to see him too!

* * *

One normal day, Notch heard a loud boom in his castle. He ran downstairs and went outside to see someone who annoyed him a lot. 16-year-old girl Eris Chiltan. She had platinum hair, red eyes, and her signature black hoodie with a flaming flower, grey pants, and black boots with flame designs.

"Don't you ever change your clothes?" Notch asked.

"Aww, you've bowed so low after your brother's death that you'd criticize a girl's clothing? I'm disappointed in you," Eris replied sarcastically. She pulled out her bow and arrow, lazily floating a bit off the ground. She fired it, missing Notch completely.

"You missed," Notch said boredly.

"I wasn't aiming at you," Eris explained. The arrow had gone right through Herobrine, who was in the Overworld as a ghost.

"Why'd you do that?" Herobrine asked.

"I dunno. Just wanted to see if you were really a ghost," Eris replied, shrugging.

"Oh," Herobrine said. Eris fired another arrow at a button she'd put on the castle. A bucket of water fell on Notch, soaking him. Eris laughed. "Never gets old," she said.

"I hate you so much right now," Notch growled.

"I kinda like her. She's giving me some quality entertainment," Herobrine said, laughing. He slowly disappeared, since his hour was up.

"See? Someone appreciates me! And I don't like you either!" Eris exclaimed, sticking her tongue out at Notch before teleporting away.

 ** _The End_**


End file.
